Recueil de Drabbles
by Kirinkai
Summary: Tout comme le titre l'indique, voici quelques drabbles et one-shot sur ce merveilleux manga. Drabble 06 : Certains se demandent pourquoi... Attention, stupidité garantie !
1. Chapter 1

Recueil d'OS

Drabble/One-shot n°1

Rating : T

Genres : Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : Rien à moi T.T Je les veux je les VEUX ! Qui m'aide à les acheter ? =P

Résumé : Dix choses à savoir sur le KagaKuro. Mon premier récit sur KnB *-*

1. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, Kuroko a l'air totalement innocent et naïf. Cependant, Kagami peut absolument garantir le contraire lorsqu'ils sont seuls tous les deux.

2. En plus de bien cacher son jeu, Kuroko est très, très possessif. Et jaloux. Même s'il reste impassible, il enrage lorsque l'on s'approche trop près de son Kagami. Dans ces cas-là, être quasiment invisible a beaucoup d'avantages. En effet, se prendre en pleine tête une passe enflammée venant de nulle part a des effets dévastateurs.

3. Numéro 2 est tout comme son maître. Il a l'air mignon et gentil, mais est tout aussi possessif que Kuroko. Demandez aux fesses de Kagami, elles se feront un plaisir de vous le confirmer.

4. Malgré tout, Kuroko veut réconcilier Kagami avec les chiens. C'est pourquoi Numéro 2 traîne en ce moment-même le cadeau d'anniversaire de Kagami dans toute la maison, poursuivi à bonne distance par le rouge.

5. Kagami est de loin supérieur à Kuroko quand il s'agit de basket. Mais quand il s'agit de jouer à cache-cache, c'est sur que c'est différent…

6. Kagami ne supporte pas lorsque Kise s'approche de Kuroko. Et le blond le sait très bien. C'est pourquoi il ne se gêne pas pour hurler « MON KUROKOCCHIIII A MOIIIII » lorsqu'il se pointe presque tous les jours à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Seirin.

7.Être en couple dans l'équipe de basket est un énorme avantage. En effet, la menace de dévoiler leurs sentiments à la personne aimée en étant nu ne tient plus. Kagami et Kuroko l'ont bien compris. C'est qu'il faut être un véritable stratège pour échapper aux menaces de la coach diabolique, Aida Riko.

8. Kagami est un idiot, une vraie brute, ronfle comme un aspirateur et prend toute la place dans le lit. Mais s'il a un avantage très appréciable, c'est qu'il sait bien cuisiner. L'estomac de Kuroko est ravi.

9. Kise est inquiet. Kagami a 22 centimètres et 25 kilos de plus que le bleu. Kurokocchi ne risque-t-il pas de mourir étouffé en dormant avec Kagami ?

10. Beaucoup de gens se demandent encore pourquoi un fauve tel que Kagami sort avec le si calme et discret Kuroko. La vérité que personne ne connaît, c'est que Kuroko a dit à Kagami que s'il refusait de sortir avec lui, il lâcherait Numéro 2 dans l'appartement de sa lumière. Le rouge n'a pas eu une once d'hésitation. Et puis, il doit l'avouer, il aime bien son ombre. Même beaucoup, on peut dire.

Note de fin : Honnêtement je trouve ce premier drabble assez moyen. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et les idées me venaient difficilement, je dois dire xD J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus malgré tout ^o^ un avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Recueil d'OS

Drabble n°2

Rating : T

Genres : Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : Rien à moi T.T Je les veux je les VEUX ! Qui m'aide à les acheter ? =P

Résumé : Dix choses à savoir sur le Kasamatsu-Kise (petit clin d'œil à Miss Mugiwara qui a réussi à me rendre gaga de ce couple D)

Note : J'ai réarrangé certains détails sur les personnages à ma manière, pour le bien de ce drabble, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait Kasamatsu et Kise trop OOC -_-«

1. Beaucoup de gens se sont demandés pourquoi Kasamatsu et Kise sortaient ensemble. Surtout que le brun ne cessait de se plaindre sur le fait que Kise soit collant, idiot, et d'autres choses très agréables. Mais ce que le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijo n'avouera jamais, c'est que Kise était aussi bon au lit qu'au basket.

2. Généralement, n'importe qui cède à tout devant les yeux du chat potté. Tout le monde… sauf Kasamatsu. Enfin, sauf quand c'est Kise qui lui fait les yeux doux, là il est prêt à céder à tous les caprices du blond.

3. Kasamatsu passe son temps à frapper Kise parce que celui-ci le colle en permanence, crie « Yukiocchiiiiii » à chaque fois qu'il le voit ou l'embrasse « par accident » de temps à autre. Mais cela n'empêche pas Kise de recommencer et de se faire frapper à chaque fois. Serait-il masochiste ?

4. Beaucoup de filles commencent à se poser des questions. Kise répondait toujours à leurs compliments d'un petit signe de la main chaque fois qu'il passait devant elles. Maintenant, plus rien. Une autre fille, plus chanceuse, aurait-elle volé son cœur ? A cette pensée, pleurs et complots divers se préparent. Si seulement elles savaient que leur idole sortait avec un mec…

5. Il y a deux choses auxquelles Kasamatsu ne peut pas résister : Kise et le chocolat. Et lorsque le blond l'a découvert, il a couru acheter… une canne à pêche. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Ben, pour suspendre le chocolat au bout, pardi ! Comme ça, il est sûr que son senpai le suivra partout !*

6. Après le match contre Toho, Kasamatsu semblait inconsolable. C'est pourquoi Kise est resté avec lui lorsque les autres joueurs sont partis après s'être changés. Personne n'a voulu savoir comment le brun et le blond se sont consolés dans les vestiaires.

7. Reparlons de chocolat. Kise a trouvé un autre moyen de faire craquer son senpai qu'il aime tant. Manger quelques carreaux de chocolat, s'en foutre un peu partout puis lancer des regards très explicites à son senpai quand il rentre dans la pièce. Inutile de préciser que ce qui s'est passé après, ce serait censuré, pour le plus grand malheur des yaoistes !**

8. Kasamatsu est quelqu'un d'assez jaloux. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il a appris que Kise allait voir tous les jours son « KUROKOCCHIIIII » il s'est précipité en courant au lycée Seirin pour récupérer son joueur et… le frapper. Kuroko, assistant à cette scène, se reposa à nouveau la question : Kise est-il vraiment masochiste ?

9. Kise est un idiot. Il ne comprend rien à ce que lui racontent ses professeurs. Mais il adore quand c'est son senpai qui lui explique ses cours. Et surtout quand il le récompense.

10. Kasamatsu n'a toujours pas compris une chose : « Pourquoi c'est moi en dessous ?! » et… la réponse de Kise : « Tu es tellement mignon que tu me donnes faim » ne l'a pas vraiment convaincue.

*Le chocolat c'est ma faiblesse à moi, sur le coup, j'ai vu que ça à mettre ! xD

**Mais on peut toujours imaginer… *bave*

Note de fin : C'est fou les trucs qu'on peut imaginer un matin de rentrée. Dans son lit, tranquille, après avoir fait un merveilleux rêve sur le couple de ce drabble *passe les détails* voilà les résultats de ma réflexion. La rentrée c'est inspirant -_-

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. Honnêtement, j'étais morte de rire en écrivant, tout simplement parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc avec autant de sous-entendus. Enfin bon au moins je me suis amusée quoi x)

Si vous aimez ce couple, lisez les OS de Miss Mugiwara ! Ce sont de véritables perles à lire et à relire ! Lisez aussi les fics de Nyny et Ombrelle, de et de Mesden ! Elles sont bien *grand sourire « fais-le ou je frappe ! »*

Un avis ? *attaque yeux du chat potté*

P.S. : au moment où je poste, je reviens du lycée. L'emploi du temps, ça va, les profs, certains ça craint, j'ai six heures de physique et de maths par semaine…

La terminale S, ça craint T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Recueil d'OS

Drabble n°3

Rating : T

Genres : Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : Rien à moi T.T Je les veux je les VEUX ! Qui m'aide à les acheter ? =P

Résumé : Dix choses à savoir sur le MidoTaka

Note de début : Bon alors celui-là je l'ai commencé via rêve tordu (et non je ne dirais pas de quoi je rêvais à ce moment-là), continué en philo du n°2 au n°8 et terminé en SVT. ET ceux qui oseront me faire la remarque que « c'est pas bien d'écrire en cours » dîtes vous que sinon, ce drabble, vous l'auriez eu en guise de cadeau de Noël et pas avant ! xD Enfin bref, je suis devenue gaga de ce couple, perso =3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^.^

RAR rapide car je n'ai pas le temps de répondre via la voie normale :

Lumine NS : moi une déesse du yaoi ? *part danser dans toute la maison* Tu me confonds sûrement avec Shungiku Nakamura (Woh la référence innocente xD lalala~) enfin je suis très contente qu'ils t'aient plus ! Ton troisième couple préféré ? je ne sais pas si c'est celui-là, si oui tant mieux ^.^ sinon, c'est pas un couple à trois ? *part en délire threesome-ique *fière de son mot** Enfin j''espère que tu aimeras celui-là !

Mamoizelle Splash Boum : Trop contente de te voir dans mes reviewers xD A mon tour de faire du MidoTaka ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ^.^

Lolye : Ma lolyyyyyye n'a moi ! Voilà ma nouvelle œuvre =P

1. Les yeux du faucon sont très utiles à Takao. Mais celui-ci regrette en ce moment même de ne pas pourvoir voir à travers les murs. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce que Midorima prend sa douche, tiens !

2. Midorima aurait bien aimé posséder les yeux du faucon lui aussi. En effet, il pourrait ainsi éviter les câlins surprises d'un Takao surgissant de nulle part.

3. Takao appelle Midorima par un surnom très adorable, "Shin-chan", ce qui énerve passablement celui-ci. Soit, il était habitué maintenant. Mais lorsque Takao lui a proposé que le vert l'appelle "Kazu-chan", le scoreur superstitieux lui a recraché son milkshake à la figure.

4. Lorsque Kuroko a appris que Midorima Shintaro, le seul, l'unique personne à faire davantage confiance à l'horoscope qu'à ses propres parents, était en couple avec Takao, il a rigolé pendant une semaine. Le vert, habillé de son jogging orange, s'est vexé, a rougi et a encore plus ressemblé à une carotte. (Kuroko n'a pas réussi à finir sa salade tomates-carottes soit dit en passant ; il rigolait trop)

5. Avant même de prendre "l'habitude" de ramener Midorima chez lui en pousse-pousse, Takao savait déjà où le vert habitait. "Je ne suis pas un stalker ! Je passais là par hasard !" La glace à triple boules que Takao exhiba en guise de trophée après sa discussion avec son camarade montre bien que celui-ci ne l'a pas cru. Pas une seconde.

6. Personne n'a jamais demandé à Midorima et Takao pourquoi ils partaient toujours les derniers après les entraînements. Personne ne veut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Shutoku. Personne.

7. Pour l'anniversaire de Shin-chan, Takao a offert à son petit ami l'objet chanceux du jour à la taille maximale. Midorima était tellement heureux qu'il a remercié son Kazunari d'un très, très joli sourire, qui a fait rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et avoir très, très chaud. Ce jour-là, Midorima a du l'impression de faire l'amour à une tomate humaine.

8. Comment Midorima a accepté de sortir avec Takao ? C'était le soir, il pleuvait, il faisait froid et nos deux protagonistes marchaient. Takao assaillait le vert de questions où ce dernier répondait toujours par oui, lassé. Mais il finit par s'énerver, bien sur. Et quand Takao lui a demandé "Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?" Midorima s'est retourné avec colère en criant "Oui, bordel !". Quand il vit le sourire ravi de Takao, il comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Quand il y repense maintenant, il se dit que son petit ami est encore plus tordu qu'il ne l'imaginait.

9. Midorima étant un tsundere, il n'exprime que rarement ses sentiments et préfère s'expliquer par des gestes. Aussi, quand Takao lui a demandé d'une voix toute mignonne "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" il l'a embrassé, poussé sous la douche, et je ne dirais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite ce serait encore censuré. Mais si je dois dire une chose, c'est que c'était chaud bouillant.

10. Voir un Takao jaloux est une chose étonnante aux yeux de Midorima. Lorsque Kise s'est jeté sur le vert en criant "MIDORIMACCHIIII !" il s'est vu brutalement éjecté par un Kazunari rouge de colère. Et un coup de pied retourné dans la face de Kise, un !

Note de fin : Vu que j'ai écrit ce drabble sur mon téléphone la présentation est trop différente sur Word… c'est moche u.u

Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Oui, y'a pas beaucoup de trucs pervers… en même temps si je me faisais prendre en cours avec… Mon petit business yaoiste aurait été découvert avant que je n'ai eu le temps de manger une chips. Le prochain… Mystère et moustaches de Happy ! (Ne me demandez pas ce que Happy fait là, je suis très fatiguée aujourd'hui…)


	4. Chapter 4

Recueil d'OS

Drabble n°4

Rating : T

Genres : Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : Rien à moi T.T Je les veux je les VEUX ! Qui m'aide à les acheter ? =P

Résumé : Dix choses à savoir sur le Koganei-Mitobe-Izuki. Ouaip, trois mecs. Cela m'a vachement inspiré bizarrement xD

1. Beaucoup de gens se demandent pourquoi Izuki sort avec deux garçons. Pourtant, entre Koganei qui parle pour quatre et Mitobe qui ne dit jamais rien, Izuki est persuadé d'avoir trouvé le bon compromis.

2. Koganei est la seule personne qui comprenne parfaitement Mitobe. Et Mitobe sait très bien ce qui peut ravir l'estomac de Koganei. Et Izuki dans tout ça ? Lui il peut très bien combler le bonheur des deux. Mais il ne dira jamais comment.

3. Koganei a un tempérament très gamin et adore jouer à cache-cache. Mais il perd à chaque fois. En effet, entre Mitobe qui ne fait pas un bruit et les yeux d'aigle d'Izuki, il est mal barré.

4. Quand on fait « ça » à trois, on peut se demander qui se place où. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Seirin se souvent posé la question. Et quand Izuki et Koganei disent qu'ils ont les reins en compote, tout le monde pose des yeux effrayés sur Mitobe. Décidément, Seirin compte en réalité beaucoup de pervers cachés* dans ses rangs.

5. Mitobe ne parle jamais, il n'utilise sa bouche que pour manger. Du moins en public. Izuki assure que Mitobe embrasse comme un dieu et Koganei affirme qu'il a une langue du tonnerre. Mais encore une fois, on ne rentrera pas dans les détails.

6. –« Je t'aime ! »

-« … ! »

-« Moi aussi je vous aime les mecs. »

Au moins, Izuki n'a pas fait de jaloux parmi ses prétendants…

7. Mitobe peut être aussi discret que Kuroko quand il veut. Quand il s'est déguisé en fantôme à Halloween, il a eu un tel succès que Koganei s'est jeté dans les bras d'Izuki en hurlant de peur et tous deux se sont enfuis façon Scoobydoo. Mitobe a boudé pendant une semaine.

8. Tout comme les vestiaires de Shutoku, les vestiaires de Seirin cachent bien des secrets… Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?!

9. Mitobe est très affectueux et aime prendre ses deux petits amis dans ses bras de temps en temps. La coach est ravie : voilà de quoi rajouter de très belles photos à l'album du club…

10. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Koganei, Izuki et Mitobe ont entraîné un Shinji très surpris sous la douche. Coincé entre ses deux copains, il n'a rien pu faire. Et on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, mais le lendemain, Koganei était épuisé. Mais si l'on se fiait à son sourire béat, on pouvait comprendre qu'il avait adoré son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Note de fin : Je l'ai écrit pendant un cours de… physique je crois. Enfin je sais plus le plus important c'est de l'avoir fait non ? xD

J'ai choisi de le poster aujourd'hui car…

OTANJOBI OMEDETO MISS MUGIWARA !

Hé oui, tu as ça en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ! xD J'espère qu'il te plaît ! (Et qu'il y a assez de sous –entendus à ton goût /SBAARF/)

Sinon, un avis ? Le prochain sera… je ne sais pas quoi. Faut que j'arrive à le taper avec mes doigts gelés T.T


	5. Chapter 5

OS n°1

Rating : T

Genre : Humour/Délire divers/Pas vraiment de romance

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… Bouhou.

Résumé : Tout ça à cause d'une idée de la coach… Entre chasse aux bonbons, règlements de compte en douce et déguisements farfelus, Halloween promet cette année…

Note de début : Un OS que je n'aurais peut-être jamais écrit sans les encouragements de ma Miss Mugi' donc vous pouvez la remercier xD En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

P.S. : cela se passe juste avant le début de la winter cup soit après la fin de l'anime, ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime, vous ne connaissez ni Akashi (heureusement pour vous d'aillerus) ni Murasakibara donc risque léger de spoil !

P.S. 2 : Je vous ai sacrifié tout mon après-midi ! Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il vous plaise ! xD

« Une… chasse aux bonbons ?

-Exactement, Hyuuga-kun !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin, c'est Halloween ! On va s'amuser tous ensemble ! , répondit la jeune coach avec un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon aux joueurs de Seirin.

-Et en quoi consiste cette chasse aux bonbons exactement ? demanda Izuki, qui se doutait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Nous allons former des groupes de deux ou trois personnes, par exemple, qui vont se déguiser de manière à faire très peur, comme ça, lorsque les gens ouvriront leur porte, ils vous donneront encore plus de bonbons !

-Ce n'est pas très logique…

-Si les personnes ne vous prennent pas au sérieux, c'est que vous ne faîtes pas peur, et vous n'aurez pas de bonbons !

-Mais, commença Hyuuga, je suppose qu'il y a certaines règles…

« La connaissant, il y en aura des tordues » pensèrent communément les joueurs de Seirin.

-Et bien, vous avez le droit d'essayer de piquer les bonbons des autres équipes ! Car à la fin de ce jeu, l'équipe qui aura le plus de bonbons aura une récompense, et celle qui en aura le moins…

Il y eut un silence lourd de conséquences…

-Vous avez compris ?

-Oui !

-Dîtes, moi aussi je peux participer ?

-Kise-kun ? , s'étonna Kuroko (dont le son de la voix fit sursauter plus d'un).

La jeune coach se mit à réfléchir.

-Et senpaï aussi !

-M'entraîne pas dans tes bêtises ! , protesta le senpaï en question, tentant d'assommer un certain blond.

-Si c'est une histoire de bonbons, alors je veux bien venir, dit un grand, très grand garçon aux cheveux violets.

-Je t'accompagne,

-Bonsoir, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun.

-Si Tetsu participe, alors ça m'intéresse aussi.

-Tetsu-kun ! Formons une équipe !

-C'est gentil de ta part, Momoi-san.

-Mon horoscope du jour…

-Shin-chan, arrête de dire n'importe quoi pour justifier ta présence ici, toi aussi tu aimes les bonbons.

Ou comment Seirin se retrouva face à la Génération des Miracles au grand complet, accompagnée de Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio et Momoi Satsuki.

Riko réfléchit puis sourit. Un sourire de requin qui fit froid dans le dos aux personnes présentes.

-D'accord. Je veux bien que vous participiez, ça va corser le jeu. Nous allons tirer les équipes au sort.

Connaissant leur coach, les joueurs de Seirin savaient qu'elle avait tout préparé à l'avance. Ils en étaient sûrs. Ils plaignirent les pauvres membres de la Génération des Miracles… Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

-Il y a dans ce bocal des papiers avec des couleurs différents. Vous devrez faire équipe avec la personne ayant tiré un papier de la même couleur que le vôtre. Il peut y avoir jusqu'à quatre personnes dans la même équipe. C'est compris ? Oui ? Parfait ! C'est parti !

Chaque joueur s'approcha du bocal maudit et tira un papier. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Let's have fu~un Hyuuga-kun !

-Mais oui mais oui…

-… ! … !

- Oui ! On est avec toi Mitobe !

-T'en fais pas ! Koga et moi on va s'occuper de tout !

-Je suis avec Shin-chan !

-J'ai demandé au destin que tu restes avec moi par égard pour les autres, tu es tellement insupportable.

-HE ! Méchant !

-Je suis avec Senpaï ! Je suis trop heureux !

-Merde…

-Oï Kuroko, t'es où ? Raah ça va être galère !

-Je suis derrière toi, Kagami-kun.

-Ouah !

-Je t'interdis de manger les bonbons qu'on gagnera.

-Tu n'es plus mon capitaine, Aka-chin.

-Tsuchida-senpaï, on compte sur toi !

-Ah, les premières années…

-Je voulais être avec Tetsu-kun et je me retrouve avec ce râleur de Dai-chan !

-Je voulais être avec Tetsu et me voilà avec cette enquiquineuse de Satsuki !

-Je vois que les équipes conviennent à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Riko, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Comme l'on avait pu le deviner aux divers éclats de voix, les équipes s'étaient formées ainsi :

-Equipe 1 : Teppei et Hyuuga, l'un ravi, l'autre déprimé.

-Equipe 2 : Mitobe, Koganei et Izuki.

-Equipe 3 : Takao et Midorima.

-Equipe 4 : Kise et Kasamatsu.

-Equipe 5 : Kuroko et Kagami.

-Equipe 6 : Akashi et Murasakibara.

-Equipe 7 : Tsuchida, et, agrippés à lui comme si leur vie en dépendait, Furihata, Kawahara et Fukuda.

-Equipe 8 : Momoi et Aomine, boudant chacun de leur côté.

-C'est parfait ! , chantonnait la jeune coach.

« NOOOOON » semblaient dire les visages des victimes.

-Il est dix-neuf heures. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour trouver un maximum de bonbons. On se retrouve ici dans cinq heures. Bon courage à tous !

-Aaaaah que c'est chiant !

-Kagami-kun ?

-AH ! Euh oui ?

-En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

Gros blanc.

-Je sais pas du tout. Toi ?

-Hmm…

-En fantôme.

-Quoi ?

-Cela va très bien avec tes capacités naturelles.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?

-Hmmpf.

Réponse intelligente. Passons.

-Kagami-kun, déguise-toi en démon. Avec ta grande taille et tes cheveux rouges, ça te va très bien.

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

Le plus grand soupira. Ils allaient s'éclater…

-Hyuuga-kun, déguisons-nous en yokai !

-Mais oui mais o- QUOI ?!

-Bon, Mitobe en fantôme c'est OK. Izuki, en squelette, c'est OK. Et moi ?

-… !

-Mitobe, à Halloween, on ne se déguise pas en chat…

-…

-Ne fais pas cette tête !

-Koga, pourquoi pas en squelette toi aussi ?

-Senpaï !

-Quoi ?

Kasamatsu était de très, très mauvaise humeur.

-Je vais me déguiser en vampire !

-Fais comme ça te chante.

-En quoi vas-tu te dégui-

-Je ne me déguiserais pas !

Le blond recula face au regard noir de son aîné, se protégeant d'un éventuel coup. Il eut soudain une idée.

-Senpaï tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser ! Tu fais peur au naturel !

-QUOI ?!

Et pan, un high kick dans la face à Kise, un !

-Aka-chin, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

-En faucheuse.

Un ange passe.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-En loup-garou qui dévore tout sur son passage.

-D'accord, mais je t'interdis de manger les bonbons qu'on aura récupérés avant la fin du jeu.

-Ch'est promis.

-Tsuchida-senpaï, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-J'en suis convaincu.

-Une armée de diables… Bah au moins on n'a pas à se casser la tête pour se déguiser…

-Shin-chan !

-Quoi ?

-Déguise-toi en citrouille !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est une couleur qui va très bien avec tes cheveux, comme lorsque tu portes la tenue officielle du club de basket…

-Tu me prends pour une carotte ?

-Hé bien…

-Takao.

Une voix meurtrière d'outre-tombe surprit le jeune homme qui sursauta et se cacha derrière un poteau pas loin.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Dis encore une chose sur mes cheveux et c'est toi qui t'habilles en citrouille. Moi je serais une momie.

Incompréhension totale chez Takao. Mais il n'osa pas insister.

-Comme tu veux…

-Oï Satsuki !

-Oui, Dai-chan ?

-Déguise-toi en sorcière !

-Qu-quoi ?

-Ca va trop bien avec ton caractère !

PAN !

-Hé pourquoi tu me frappes !

-Tu es méchant Dai-chan !

-Roh ça va…

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça, toi tu te déguiseras en Oni ! (démon japonais)

-Urgh !

Après que chaque équipe ait mis au point leurs déguisements dans la joie et la bonne humeur ( ?), tous les participants se lancèrent bon gré mal gré dans la chasse aux bonbons. Voyons un peu la technique de chaque équipe…

Equipe 1 : Le Kitsune et le Gashadokuro (squelette géant)

-Hyuuga-kun, ces oreilles de renard te vont à ravir !

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Et toi tu es ridicule avec ton crâne sur la tête !

-Hyuuga-kun, tu es quelqu'un de méchant !

Teppei avait dit cette phrase en rigolant… et en tapant à une porte. Hyuuga commença à paniquer réellement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-B'soir madame ! Vous avez des bonbons pour nous ?

-ENFOIREEEEEEEE

-KYYYYAAAAAAH UN KITSUNE !

Et la pauvre dame terrifiée balança à la tête du kitsune en question la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main… soit un paquet de bonbons, avant de fermer sa porte, laissant les deux apprentis yokai bouche bée. Teppei explosa de rire :

-Hyuuga-kun, je compte sur toi pour faire ça à chaque fois !

-Je te déteste…

Equipe 2 : Le fantôme et les deux squelettes

Ils avançaient lentement. Ne jetant que de brefs regards autour d'eux. Ce fut l'un des squelettes qui tapa à la porte. La pauvre femme qui ouvrit la porte se heurta à un véritable fantôme, et derrière lui, deux squelettes qui s'accrochaient à ce fantôme en gémissant. Le spectre tendit une main, silencieux. La femme y posa des bonbons avant de claquer la porte au nez du cauchemar personnifié. Les trois créatures s'éloignèrent alors…

_Quelques mètres plus loin_

-Mais ça a trop bien marché !

-… !

-On continue comme ça !

Equipe 3 : La momie et la citrouille

Takao se maudit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se moquer de Shin-chan ? Maintenant il avait l'air intelligent dans son costume de citrouille. Il jeta un œil à la momie à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu tiens une boule en verre ?

-C'est mon objet chanceux du jour. Il nous sera très utile.

-Ah ?

Takao n'était pas très convaincu. Et lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et qu'il vit le petit vieux pas convaincu non plus qui les regardait, il se tint près à s'enfuir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._

-Monsieur, si je devine votre signe astrologique grâce à cette boule de cristal, vous nous donnerez des bonbons ?

Gros blanc.

Takao paniquait « ça ne marchera pas ça ne marchera pas ça ne marchera pas… »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Takao avec un paquet de bonbons à la main_

-Shin-chan…

-Oui ?

…

-T'es vraiment le meilleur.

Equipe 4 : Les deux vampires

-Au final je me retrouve en vampire…

-Arrête de te plaindre Senpaï, tu es très mignon comme ça !

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Kasamatsu détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement. Kise était-il stupide au point de dire tout haut des choses aussi embarrassantes ? Lui aussi était très mignon en vampire…

-Bonsoir ! Trick or treat ? , demanda Kise avec un sourire beaucoup trop mignon pour un vampire.

-Kyyyyaaaaaaahhh !

Kasamatsu soupira. Bon, il allait le laissait faire et s'éclipser discrètem-

-Senpaï, tu m'aides à porter les bonbons ?

Loupé. Bon, il retentera plus tard.

Equipe 5 : Le démon et le fantôme

Kagami soupira et cogna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme assez âgée. Il sortit d'une traite son discours préparé à l'avance.

-Y'a un fantôme chez vous.

Très long discours qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à retenir.

-Quoi ?

-Derrière vous…

Il prit alors sa tête la plus effrayante.

La pauvre femme recula et se cogna à…

-Un fantôme !

-Vous m'avez fait mal madame. Je veux des bonbons, sinon je viens vous hanter.

-O-oui tenez et disparaissez !

La pauvre femme claqua la porte.

-Joli coup Kuroko.

-Merci.

-On continue comme ça.

Equipe 6 : La Mort et le loup-garou

« Toc toc »

La mère ouvra la porte. Face à elle un loup-garou la fixait avec des yeux vitreux. Et un peu plus bas… la mort avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Si vous ne me donnez pas de bonbons, je demande à Woofy de vous manger.

Au son de « Woofy » le loup-garou émit un grognement étrange. Peut-être était-ce son ventre. La femme ne voulait pas savoir. Et puis le sourire du garçon était trop étincelant de fausseté. Elle leur tendit un paquet puis retourna chez elle en se promettant de ne plus jamais ouvrir sa porte à des inconnus.

_Quelques mètres plus loin_

-Tu es vraiment terrifiant, Aka-chin.

-Nyark.

Equipe 7 : L'armée de diables

-On vient vous hanter !

-Des bonbons !

-On veut des bonbons !

-Oui tenez les enfants !

Les enfants ? Tsuchida et le trio de premières années eurent soudainement envie de déprimer.

Equipe 8 : La sorcière et l'oni

-Donnez moi des bonbons ou sinon je vais jeter un sort ! Hihihi~

Satsuki était mignonne en sorcière. La femme la trouvait très jolie cette sorcière.

-Donnez-moi des bonbons ou j'vous coupe en deux.

Par contre, Dai-chan était terrifiant en oni. Il faisait peur. Très peur.

La pauvre femme tendit le paquet en tremblant. Aomine lui arracha des mains en lui jetant un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres.

_Quelques mètres plus loin_

-Dai-chan, tu pourrais faire un effort tu sais ?

-Ben quoi ? Faut faire peur non ?

-Oui mais…

-Tu verras que nous serons ceux qui auront le plus de bonbons grâce à ma capacité à faire peur.

-Quoi ?

-Le seul à pouvoir me faire peur, c'est moi.

-Ah non tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

_Environ trois heures plus tard_

Chaque équipe avait désormais amassé une grande quantité de bonbons. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce que Kagami aperçoive Aomine.

-Toi !

-Oh salut.

-Je vais me venger de la défaite de la dernière fois !

-Ah ? Et comment ?

-Merci de l'avoir distrait, Kagami-kun !

-TETSU ! Ne t'enfuis pas avec mes bonbons !

Et ce fut la même chose lorsque Kise croisa Aomine à son tour.

-Aominecchi !

-Ah non pas to-

Aomine ne put finir sa phrase, et pour cause : un pied s'était écrasé sur lui. Un pied ?

-KISE, VAS-Y !

-Senpaï, je t'avais dit que tu allais t'amuser !

Aomine était fou de rage. Il aperçut l'armée de diables de Tsuchida, sortit son katana d'oni en plastique, le brandit et se rua sur eux.

-GROOOOAAAARRRRGGG !

-Courage, mes fidèles diables… FUYOOOOOONNNNSS !

Quant à Kagami et Kuroko ils se firent piquer des bonbons par Midorima, dont la chance insolente l'avait placé devant eux alors qu'ils venaient de faire tomber leur sac de bonbons. Un regard. Puis ils se jetèrent tous par terre.

-Donnez-moi vos bonbons.

-Pas question.

-J'ai faim.

-Je m'en tape !

Teppei ne pouvait que rigoler. Un Hyuuga ayant basculé du côté obscur de la force, ça pouvait résister à tout, même à un ordre d'Akashi, même à l'estomac de Murasakibara.

Akashi s'avança et plaça ses ciseaux préférés sous la gorge de Hyuuga.

-Donne.

…

Ou pas.

Deux heures, ça passe très vite quand on s'amuse. Riko piqua lorsqu'elle aperçut les équipes devant elles, costumes déchirés, oni, yokai, fantômes totalement épuisés.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés j'espère ?

« Honnêtement… ça se voit pas ? » semblaient dire les pauvres personnages.

-Maintenant, faisons le compte des résultats…

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

Les équipes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Même Akashi semblait bouche bée.

-E…

-EGALITE ?!

-Apparemment ! Ce qui signifie que chacun repart avec les bonbons qu'il a gagné, mais…

Mais ? Ils attendaient tous, suspendus aux lèvres de la coach diabolique…

-Vous aurez tous quand même droit à votre punition !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OONNNNNNN ! »

Au final, la personne qui a véritablement gagné ce Halloween en faisant peur à tout le monde, sans même avoir besoin de se déguiser, c'était elle… C'était…

Riko Aida.

Note de fin : Ouah ! Mon premier OS sur Knb ! Si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout vous avez donc pu admirer la nullité de mon talent de narrateur ! Et encore là, il y a plus de dialogues qu'autre chose ! Je suis très à l'aise avec les délires des drabbles mais j'ai plus de mal avec les longs chapitres (hormis ma fic sur Gakuen Alice qui est de l'impro totale du chapitre 2 au chapitre 23) et cela peut se voir quand j'écris mon truc policier un peu sombre sur Fairy Tail : le passé simple et moi ça le fait pas du tout ! Mais ce que j'écris plaît quand même apparemment XD Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avec tout ce qui avait été publié avant sur le même thème, dur de trouver autre chose ! Enfin, j'espère que cette chose dépourvue de sens vous aura plu et que vos yeux n'auront pas saigné devant la nullité de ma narration -''


	6. Chapter 6

OS n°2

Rating : T

Genre : Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi… *Brandit une pétition*

Résumé : Où comment Takao a réussi à convaincre Midorima de sortir avec lui. Adaptation en OS du n°8 de mon drabble sur le MidoTaka.

Note de début : Je m'étais tellement amusée à écrire ce numéro 8 de mon drabble que je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire l'intrigue d'un mini OS. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me commentent ! Je vous aime ! *envoie plein de cœurs*

Note temporelle : cela se passe après la défaite de Shutoku face à Seirin, au début de l'anime. Y'a pas de risque de spoil je pense ! XD

Midorima Shintaro était bien à plaindre. Il frissonnait dans son uniforme du lycée Shutoku à cause de la pluie. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, qui lui rappelait que trop sa défaite contre Seirin. Contre Kuroko. Rien que d'y penser, il enrageait encore. Il passa sa rage sur le pommeau du parapluie et inspira calmement. Il aurait sa revanche. Oh ? Mais quel était ce bruit de fond qui le perturbait depuis tout à l'heure ? Il décida de tendre l'oreille :

« Shin-chan, tu m'écoutes ? »

Oups. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir de ses pensées. Oui, parce qu'en plus de marcher sous la pluie, il devait partager son parapluie avec Takao Kazunari, son partenaire au basket. Qui avait d'ailleurs le don de l'énerver passablement. Ne serait-ce que par la façon dont il l'appelait.

« Hé ho, Shin-chaaaaan ! »

Midorima bougea légèrement la tête et jeta un regard en coin à son coéquipier bavard, lequel avait les yeux étonnés et la bouche en forme de O. Midorima se retint de soupirer. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être particulièrement moqueur et embêtant (pour rester poli) il était… mignon. Le voilà qui se met à bouder maintenant. Très mignon. Et cela énervait encore plus le vert.

« Shin-chan, tu as écouté tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Il a l'air tout triste maintenant, ses yeux gris fixés sur le visage du vert, qui détourna les yeux. Midorima ne savait plus que penser. D'un côté, Takao l'énervait grandement par son bavardage incessant, mais d'un autre, le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer devant la moue tristounette que lui offrait son coéquipier. Quels sentiments contradictoires…

« SHIN-CHAAN ! »

Le vert sursauta brusquement, manquant de lâcher son parapluie. Il se retourna avec un regard noir braqué sur le brun.

« Quoi ?

-Enfin tu me réponds ! Depuis tout à l'heure que je te parle et tu es dans les vapes !

-Je suis dans mes pensées, nuance.

-Donc tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Shin-chan, tu es méchant !

Midorima soupire. « Et toi tu es un pot de colle pipelette » pourrait-il répondre à cette accusation. Mais il n'était pas vraiment un homme de paroles. Il préférait se faire comprendre par des gestes. Et donc…

PAN !

-AÏE ! Shin-chan, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

Le vert ne répondit pas, soudainement perdu dans la contemplation du ciel, très nuageux.

Takao se remit à bouder. Ce que Shin-chan pouvait être froid avec lui ! Enfin, il l'était avec tout le monde, mais le pauvre Takao se prenait toutes les sautes d'humeur du superstitieux dans la tête. Sur la tête, plus précisément. Takao ne comptait plus le nombre de glaces à trois boules qu'il a ramenées chez lui le soir en rentrant du lycée. Mais il aimait bien être avec Shin-chan. Le vert était plutôt rigolo des fois. Et agréable à observer aussi. Takao se mit une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser ce genre de choses. Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire, qui fixait l'horizon. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé voir ses yeux, qui avaient une couleur si jolie, et de si longs cils… Takao se gifla mentalement à nouveau. Et soupira. Il aimait être avec Shin-chan et aimait l'observer aussi. Mais Shin-chan ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait lui. Oui, vous l'avez bien compris, Takao était amoureux de son partenaire. A croire que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête* pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'un tsundere superstitieux et un peu, juste un peu, violent. Takao s'est souvent demandé comment un jour il pourra avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire. Surtout qu'il était quasiment impossible de comprendre ce que pouvait penser le vert. Takao se demandait même des fois s'il ne devait pas se taire et tente de faire fi de ses sentiments. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il soupira de nouveau quand une idée germa lentement dans son esprit. C'était risqué. Cela pouvait marcher mais il se prendrait sûrement des coups après. Au moins aura-t-il fait comprendre ses sentiments au vert, en espérant que celui-ci ne prenne pas cela pour une énième blague. Takao soupira une troisième fois. C'est vraiment compliqué tout ça…

-Takao ?

-…

-Takao !

-O-oui !

Le brun sursauta à l'appel de son coéquipier.

-Tu te plains que je ne t'écoute pas mais là, tu faisais pareil.

-Je boudais !

- Dis-moi, tu as quel âge mentalement pour bouder ?

-Méchant !

Soupir de la part du vert. Takao était tellement puéril… Mais ça le rendait encore plus mignon. Midorima secoua la tête. Il devait être fatigué pour penser ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte d'aller se coucher…

-Shin-chan, tu es vraiment méchant avec moi ! Je t'ai fait quoi pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi ?

-Arrête de te plaindre et on en reparlera.

-Shin-chan !

-Quoi encore ? , protesta le vert, ennuyé.

-On va jouer à un jeu !

-Quoi ?

Le vert resta scotché. Un jeu ? Là, comme ça, sous une pluie déferlante ? Alors que tout ce qu'il attendait était de rentrer chez lui ? Et puis…

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Ah, il avait pensé trop fort.

-S'il-te-plaît ! Tu vas voir, t'as juste besoin de dire oui ou non.

-Mais quel genre de jeu est-ce ?

-Je vais te poser plusieurs questions auxquelles tu dois répondre par oui ou par non, et surtout, ne pas mentir et si je te demande quelque chose, de tenir ta promesse !

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Première question ! Tu aimes le milkshake à la vanille ?

-C'est quoi cette question à la…

-Oui ou non ?!

-Oui…

-Parfait !

Takao souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Son plan était lancé. Shin-chan était rentré dans le jeu. Il décida de continuer jusqu'à trouver le moment propice pour poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Oui.

-Les carottes ?

-NON !

-WOUAH !

Takao eût très, très peur quand le vert se retourna, ses jolies prunelles émeraude changées en gouffres diaboliques.

-Tu me fais peur Shin-chan là… je te comparais pas une carotte là tu sais…

-T'as intérêt.

Takao pouvait presque sentir les ondes maléfiques de son coéquipier dirigées sur lui. Il se reprit. Et décida de continuer le jeu, se basant sur le peu de choses qu'il savait de son coéquipier. Et tentant malgré tout d'en savoir un peu plus sur celui-ci.

-Tu aimes le basket ?

Le vert s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant son partenaire qui lui avait continué à marcher, et au final est retourné sous le parapluie, grondant comme un chat mouillé, quand il se heurta à l'expression de profonde réflexion du vert.

-…Oui…

Takao écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, Shin-chan était surprenant parfois…

-Tu aimes…

Le jeu continua un bon bout de temps encore, et lorsque Takao se rendit compte qu'ils approchaient de la fin du chemin, il sentit la panique monter en lui. Midorima continuait de répondre à ses questions depuis tout à l'heure mais semblait s'énerver de plus en plus à chacune d'entre elles, bien qu'il réponde désormais toujours par un « oui » lassé, où perçait quelques intonations colériques. Takao pousserait bien un petit rire bien machiavélique façon sorcière disjonctée mais il était trop stressé. Il se demanda s'il allait même réussir à la formuler, sa question. Il se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

-Tu aimes les pâtes ?

-Oui.

-Tu aimes la barbe à papa ?

-Oui…

Midorima n'en pouvait plus. Il se concentrait désormais sur une unique pensée « Maison pas loin maison pas loin maison pas loin… » Mais Takao l'énervait vraiment avec son jeu stupide. Et ce qui devait arriver… arriva.

-Tu aimes les Tagada ?

-Oui.

-Tu aimes les cookies ?

-Oui !

-Tu…

-Taka- commença le vert, très, très irrité.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-OUI BORDEL !

Midorima avait crié et s'était retourné vivement quand il se croisa le large, très large sourire de son coéquipier. Mais à quoi avait-il donné son « accord »…

-ooOoo-

_Environ trente secondes plus tôt_

Voilà, ça y est. Il avait lâché la bombe. Il attendait le résultat. Et crut hurler de rire quand il vit la tête de son coéquipier. « Doucement Kazunari, doucement, laisse pas éclater ta joie trop tôt, pour le moment, assure-toi de rentrer chez toi en vie d'abord… »

-ooOoo-

Midorima comprit très vite qu'il avait dit une bêtise devant le regard ravi de Takao. Il se retint tout d'abord de se mordre les doigts tellement il trouvait Takao craquant avec son sourire tout joyeux. Argh, il lui fallait une bonne douche froide chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Doucement. Il reprit plus calmement.

-Takao… qu'as-tu posé comme question ?

-Nyark.

Hum. Ca, ce n'était pas bon pour le vert. Il décida de recourir à une méthode un peu plus radicale.

-Takao… gronda-t-il en faisant surgir une armée d'ondes maléfiques.

-O-oui ?

-Que m'avais-tu demandé ? Ce à quoi j'ai répondu oui sans réfléchir ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Jet'aidemandésituvoulaissortirav ecmoi.

-Quoi ? Parle moins vite. A moins que tu ne souhaites raccourcir ta vie de façon immédiate…

-Je…Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi !

Les personnages se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Silencieux.

Gros blanc.

Takao attendait désespérément la réaction du vert, terrifié. Et les larmes au bord des yeux, aussi.

Un vent majestueux.

Le vert le regarde, les yeux écarquillés au maximum, la bouche en un O parfait, l'air totalement abruti.

Un véritable typhon.

-Shin-chan… tout va bien ?

Une tornade de niveau neuf.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? , murmura le vert, totalement abasourdi.

Takao savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de répéter sa demande une nouvelle fois. Et vu la réaction du vert, c'était peine perdue. Autant lâcher une nouvelle bombe.

-Je t'ai dem… Je t'-… Je t'aime Shin-chan !

Takao avait prononcé les derniers mots en s'inclinant face à Midorima. Il ne supportait pas de le regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux.

Midorima analysa rapidement la situation. Takao venait de lui confesser tout simplement ses sentiments. Bien, ça tenait en une phrase simple. C'était compréhensible. Quand soudain, le sens de la phrase lui sauta brusquement aux yeux.

-HEIN ?

« Prévisible » soupira mentalement Takao.

-Quoi ? Mais comment…

Midorima était totalement abasourdi, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi surpris, aussi… bouleversé, même. Il se mit à réfléchir. Bon d'accord, il trouvait Takao mignon. Même très mignon. Cela ne servait à rien de le cacher. Mais, de là à sortir avec lui… Il secoua la tête. Regarda Takao. Et sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Les yeux larmoyants qu'avait levés le plus petit vers lui, son air tristounet, il était juste trop mignon pour un Midorima qui ne savait plus, mais alors plus du tout où il en était.

-ooOoo-

Takao sentait son courage l'abandonner. Face aux yeux perplexes de Shin-chan, il ne savait plus que faire… Il tenta de parler mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il essaya tout de même de formuler ses phrases.

-Pardon Shin-chan… Ou-oublie ce que je t'ai dit… je… je te laisse…

Et il s'enfuit, courant sous la pluie, s'en fichant totalement d'être trempé. Il laissait aller ses larmes, ce qui faisait qu'il ne voyait pas très bien où il allait. Il trébucha et se retrouva à genoux sur le trottoir mouillé. Il sanglotait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand soudain la pluie cessa de l'atteindre.

-ooOoo-

Lorsque Takao s'est enfuit sous ses yeux, Midorima est immédiatement parti à sa poursuite. Il ne voulait pas que Takao pleure. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il le rattrapait. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il grogna. Son coéquipier était rapide et avait disparu. Il courut un peu au hasard avant de le voir, là, par-terre, sanglotant, le visage dans ses mains. Il s'approcha silencieusement et le rejoignit, l'abritant de nouveau avec son parapluie.

Takao se retourna, surpris, et croisa le regard vert de Midorima. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

«Ne t'enfuis pas en pleurant tant que tu n'as pas reçu de réponse, crétin »

Takao crut avoir rêvé ces paroles. Mais quand il vit la main de Shin-chan tendue vers lui, il leva timidement la sienne. Le vert l'aida à se relever et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans lâcher la main du brun. Qui rougit à ce contact.

-Shin-chan… tu…

Pas de réaction de la part du vert, qui continuait de le regarder. En réalité, il était très pensif. Que faire ? Pourquoi l'avoir rattrapé ? Et cette phrase stupide ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui l'avait dite ? Oui, apparemment. Il regarda les yeux gris de Takao, plein de larmes, et si tristes… Il n'aimait pas voir Takao pleurer. Il était sûr de cela. Il baissa son regard et tomba sur la bouche entrouverte de Takao.

-Shin-cha-

On pouvait penser que si Takao n'avait pas fini sa phrase, c'était que sa bouche était occupée à autre chose. Et là, c'était tout à fait ça.

Kazunari écarquilla les yeux encore plus. Shin-chan était en train de… l'embrasser ? C'était un rêve. C'était forcément un rêve. Shin-chan ne ferait jamais ça. Et pourtant… Shin-chan était bien là, bien réel. Il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait… un espoir ?

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Takao était perdu dans Lalaland et Midorima encore plus perplexe devant lui-même. Mais il constata quelque chose qui le rassura étrangement.

-Takao… tu as arrêté de pleurer.

Takao sursauta au son de la voix du vert et quitta son paradis de licornes roses et de bisounours en fraises Tagada pour revenir à la réalité, celle où il était trempé sur un trottoir et où Shin-chan venait de l'embrasser. Et là il lui avait dit un truc gentil….

Stop.

Arrêt sur image.

Shin-chan lui avait dit un truc gentil ? Et l'avait embrassé juste avant. C'était bien réel. Takao réalisa le tout et ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Midorima le remarqua et eut étrangement envie de rire devant cette tomate humaine qui lui paraissait délicieu-

Stop.

Arrêt sur image.

Mais il pensait à quoi ? De plus en plus étonné par la situation, il finit par comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Mais qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire en face à Takao. Il n'était pas un tsundere pour rien. Alors comment…

-Takao ?

-O-oui ?

-A propos de tout à l'heure…

-…

-Sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Takao ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait. Et sur le visage apparemment impassible du vert se distinguaient quelques rougeurs. Cela voulait dire que… Takao sourit. Un gigantesque sourire. Les rougeurs s'accentuèrent, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

-Shin-chan tu es tout rouge !

-Tu peux parler.

Takao était sur le pont d'éclater de rire quand il entendit la réponse de Shin-chan et, si cela était possible, rougit encore plus. Midorima sourit légèrement. Takao était trop mignon…

-Shin-chan je peux te faire un câlin ?

Gros blanc.

-T'es tout mouillé. Pas question.

Et un deuxième vent pour Takao.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaiiiissss t'es méchant !

-Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Tu veux venir te réchauffer ?

Takao écarquilla les yeux puis répondit, ravi :

-Oui ! »

Et malgré les protestations de son désormais petit ami, il se colla à lui de toutes ses forces, profitant de ce nouveau statut. Il a encore du mal à y croire. Il sortait avec Shin-chan. _Son _Shin-chan. Il ne votait pas ce qui le retenait de courir et de danser dans la rue en criant sa joie au monde entier. Avant d'arriver chez l'as, il tira un peu sur la manche de la veste du vert, et le regarda timidement. Midorima se pencha légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du plus petit, comblant la joie de ce dernier.

Midorima se disait, quant à lui, que l'horoscope avait bien ce raison ce matin lorsqu'il lui disait que la pluie serait porteuse de chance et qu'elle allait apporter de grands changements. Et quels changements ! Il était ravi. Mais bien sûr, en bon tsundere qui se respecte, il ne l'avouera jamais.

Note de fin : Ouah ! Mon premier « vrai » yaoi ! Dont vous avez pu constater qu'à la place d'un mini OS vous avez un truc qui prend 14 pages sur Word XD bon sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avais peu d'idées au début mais ça s'est tellement rallongé au cours de l'écriture que j'espère que ça ne soit pas trop lourd et ch*ant à lire pour vous ^^'' Laissez-un avis si ça vous a plu et à la prochaine si j'ai ma rémunération d'auteur !

*pourtant on est au Japon et pas en Gaule ! –sort-


	7. Chapter 7

Recueil d'OS

Drabble n°5

Rating : T

Genres : Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : *brandit toujours sa pétition*

Résumé : Dix choses à savoir sur le Aomine-Sakurai. Un drabble « commandé » par ma meilleure amie et ma cousine. Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il vous plaise, les filles, je vous ai sacrifié mes deux heures de physique (quoi ? qui a dit que j'écoutais jamais en physique ? bon j'avoue c'est réaliste…)

Bonne lecture !

1) L'équipe de basket de Toho Gakuen est tombée des nues lorsqu'ils ont appris que leur « Monsieur Désolé » était en couple avec « Monsieur Je-sèche-l'entraînement ». Mais, ils ne l'ont réalisé qu'au moment où, à leur plus grande surprise, Aomine… est venu suivre l'entraînement, docilement, aux côtés de Ryo. Wakamatsu en a oublié de crier.

2) Beaucoup de gens (dont l'équipe de Toho Gakuen) auraient pensé que Aomine sortirait avec son ancien coéquipier de Teiko, soit Kuroko Tetsuya. Or deux petits détails l'ont fait changer d'avis. Premièrement, son Tetsu est farouchement protégé par une grande chose rouge (on ne dira pas son nom), et deuxièmement, Tetsu est une buse en cuisine. Sakurai a su appâter l'estomac de l'as de Toho grâce à de succulents bentô. Une telle stratégie militaire lui a value toute l'admiration de son équipe.

3) Même si Aomine fait des efforts pour venir à l'entraînement (pour les bentô… les beaux yeux de son petit ami), il ne peut s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec les autres joueurs. Mais tout cela dans le dos de Sakurai, bien sûr. Momoi a bien remarqué tout cela et en est ravie : elle a trouvé le point faible de l'as de Toho.

4) Lorsque l'on connaît le talent de Sakurai en cuisine, et l'estomac sans fond d'Aomine, on comprend très vite pourquoi le plus grand s'est dirigé vers Ryo. Mais alors, pourquoi ce dernier s'est-il lui dirigé vers l'as détestablement méprisant de Toho ? Et bien… au risque d'en surprendre plus d'un (ou d'une, n'oublions pas Momoi), il a eu… un coup de foudre, digne d'un shojo manga. L'équipe de Toho a digéré ça assez facilement, malgré tout. Cependant, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Sakurai avait un faible pour les garçons violents et pervers. Lui aussi… serait-il masochiste ?

5) Malgré tout, Aomine peut se montrer doux, insiste Ryo auprès des autres joueurs, tentant de les convaincre de la gentillesse d'Aomine. Malheureusement, son argumentation déjà désastreuse foira complètement quand Aomine, surgissant de nulle part, a embarqué le pauvre Ryo sur son épaule façon sac à patates et est parti avec, faisant fi des protestations du plus petit, un léger sourire pervers trahissant ses intentions. Ou comment Sakurai a perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux de son équipe.

6) Tout le monde s'énerve contre Sakurai parce qu'il s'excuse tout le temps (et cela le fait s'excuser encore plus, donc retenez bien la leçon, la violence ne résout rien). Mais Aomine trouve ça très sexy, lui. Surtout lorsqu'il s'excuse dans des gémissements ou des soupirs. Momoi a très peur : son ami d'enfance est un malade mental doublé d'un pervers. Pauvre Ryo…

7) Sakurai a l'air très jeune, de par sa petite taille, son air naïf et inquiet. Quant à Aomine, sa grande taille et son air très aimable (ou pas) le fait parfois paraître plus adulte. Aussi, alors qu'il ramenait une énième fois son petit ami chez lui, sa voisine lui a curieusement demandé s'il était un pédophile. La tête choquée d'Aomine était si hilarante que Sakurai, riant aux larmes, en a oublié de s'excuser.

8) « A-Aomine-san ? »

« Ouais ? »

« J-Je-Je-Je-Je t'- DESOLEEEEEEEE ! »

« Ou-ouah calme-toi ! Arrête de pleurer ! »

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aomine prit connaissance des sentiments du plus petit. Vu que dans l'esprit du jeune homme, Sakurai = bentô, il n'a pas réfléchi longtemps.

9) Sakurai fréquente Aomine depuis seulement quelques temps mais il a très vite compris quelque chose. Quand Daiki commence à devenir très câlin avec lui, c'est que les vêtements de Ryo vont se retrouver aux quatre coins de la pièce.

10) Sakurai se demande souvent, bien qu'il sorte désormais avec la personne qu'il aime, si cette dernière partage ses sentiments ou es juste intéressé par ses bentôs. Mais lorsque, un soir, il rentrait seul de l'entraînement et se faisait aborder par un alcoolique aux mains baladeuses, Aomine a surgi de nulle part et repoussé le méchant pervers et a pris son petit ami dans ses bras en marmonnant une espèce de « à moi pas touche » à l'agresseur. Venant d'Aomine, cela équivaut à une déclaration d'amour suivie d'une demande en mariage. Ce cher Ryo n'a jamais été aussi heureux, malgré ses larmes de peur que Daiki a vite fait d'essuyer. Inutile de préciser comment ce dernier a consolé son petit ami… Mystère et ballon de basket !

Note de fin : J'ai eu du mal au début mais après je me suis bien amusée avec ce couple x) J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je le trouvais assez moyen mais il a plu à ma meilleure amie donc ça va ! xD

Pour la suite, cette fois je vous laisse choisir ! J'ai eu plein d'idées cette nuit *se tait* et je vous laisse le choix entre :

-Un OS sur le AoSaku (oui, encore eux apparemment !) sur le thème « Bentô » avec peut-être une reprise d'un des points du dessus.

-Un OS MidoTaka (parce que je les aime, je les aime, mais je les aime TROP !) sur le thème… thème pas joyeux en fait. Mais il est déjà pré-tapé dans ma tête, donc ne vous en faîtes pas sur la fin, je la connais (lol -« )

-Un nouveau type de drabble, appelé « Certains se demandent pourquoi… » juste des questions auxquelles j'apporte des réponses. En gros, vous êtes déprimés et vous voulez délirer ? Vous savez quoi choisir !

-Un autre type de drabble appelé « Kuroko no Facebook », tout le monde connaît le principe, mais je l'ai fait à ma sauce p

Voili voilou ! J'espère que j'aurais plein de reviews cette fois ! *croise les doigts* miaou je vous aime ! *lèche-cul* Ahem… un avis ? xD


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble n.06 – Certains se demandent pourquoi…

Kuroko no Basket n'est toujours pas à moi (sinon ce serait du hard-yaoi jusqu'au filagramme de papier près)

Et oui, c'est le « Certains se demandent pourquoi » qui a gagné ! Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs *part en courant sous les tomates*

Pas de couple précis, mais certaines références à mes anciens drabbles (qui a dit que je n'étais pas inspirée ?) et…. Précisons, les gens qui voulaient lire quelque d'intelligent possédant un sens peuvent tout de suite partir, car les prochaines phrases ont certes un sens grammaticalement parlant, mais… c'est tellement stupide ! xD

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

\OOOOOOO/

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Kuroko est si pâle. En fait, lorsque Kuroko sort se promener dehors par beau temps, il est tellement invisible que le soleil lui-même ne le voit pas.

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Mitobe ne parle jamais. En fait, il se sert de sa bouche pour autre chose… Demandez à ses deux petits copains, ils seront ravis de vous répondre.

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Kagami a peur des chiens. En fait… ben il n'y a pas de réponse. Mais bon, on s'en fout un peu de Kagami.

Kagami : HEE !

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi il y a tant de secrets cachés dans les vestiaires de Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku et Toho. Comptez le nombre de couples par équipe et on en reparlera.

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Kise est-il si idiot. En fait…

Kasamatsu : Ben il n'a pas de cerveau, c'est tout.

Un vent.

Kise : SENPAI ! *fond en larmes de crocodiles* JE TE QUITTE ! *part en courant*

Equipe de Kaijo : *yeux ronds choqués*

Kasamatsu : Kise, enfoiré, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès…

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Akashi est un gros psychopathe maniaque des ciseaux. En fait…

Akashi : Attention à ce que tu dis… *joue avec des ciseaux*

Auteur : … SUIVANTE !

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Kasamatsu frappe tout le temps Kise.

Kise : c'est parce que c'est un adepte du sado-masochisme et qu'il est sans cœur.

Equipe de Kaijo : *doublement choquée*

Kasamatsu : …

Kise : Hin hin hin *trop content de se venger*

Auteur : Non mais, Ki-chan, t'es quoi toi pour te laisser frapper alors ? Et puis cessez d'intervenir bordel, C'EST MOI QUI REPONDS AUX QUESTIONS ICI !

Kise : … *s'est repris un vent*

Kuroko : *surgissant de nulle part* Suivante !

Auteur : Kyah !

* * *

-Certains se demandent pourquoi Hyuga est si méchant avec Teppei. En fait, lui aussi c'est un tsundere, ses critiques sont un moyen pour lui d'exprimer son amour.

Teppei : J'en étais SÛR ! Hyuga-kun, ne fais pas ton timide voyons !

Riko : … alors comme ça…

Hyuga : Oï c'est pas vrai ! C-coach me dis pas que tu y crois ! Coach ! RIKO C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME BORDEL !

Riko : Moi aussi ! *se jette à son coup*

The End

(ça fait bizarre comme fin non ? Et si on rajoutait un truc ?)

OMAKE

Durant la scène précédente, une ombre s'est sournoisement faufilée, rasant les murs, rapide et discrète. Elle a à la main un appareil photo, et on peut apercevoir dans ses poches le matériel parfait de l'espion : enregistreur, bloc-notes et crayon en cas de panne de piles, couteau (parce qu'on ne sait jamais), vielle NintendoDS toute pourrie avec un autocollant Nintendogs labrador dessus et un jeu Kingdom Hearts – Re-coded à l'intérieur en cas de capture par l'ennemi et donc d'ennui profond, et tablette de chocolat noir à la menthe en cas de petite faim. L'ombre braque l'appareil sur les trois adolescents et commence à mitrailler, passant de la tête de pédophile de Teppei au baiser passionné des deux autres jeunes gens. On l'entend ricaner et marmonner un truc du genre « j'aime connaître les secrets des gens » mais soudain, un gigantesque vent (comme s'est pris le grand châtain tout à l'heure) la surprend et sa capuche dévoile le visage de… *suspens*… l'auteur, un gigantesque sourire à mi-chemin entre le sadisme et la perversité pedobearienne plaqué sur la face, et si on se penche, on peut entendre un bruit de fond, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement de la satisfaction (soulignez-bien le sous-entendu du mot « satisfaction ») et le rire machiavélique d'une folle en puissance qui… ben, qui devient folle. L'auteur rabat sa capuche et s'en va prestement (entendez par-là rapide et balourde, sans aucune grâce) laissant derrière elle, sa signature, un bout de papier noir avec un nounours à la Junjou Romantica dessus, et, au verso, une phrase qui résume le vide interstellaire qui règne dans la tête de cette pauvre fille :

« Le temps, c'est du yaoi. »

NINJA !

\OOOOOOOOO/

Bon ben… Kirinkai qui fait des omake presque plus longs que ses drabbles vous invite à découvrir ce qu'elle imagine en cours de physique, et vous rassure ainsi sur la très bonne santé mentale de l'auteur.

Euh le ninja de la fin, c'est un petit jeu qu'on fait avec des amies au lycée. (je précise : au lycée, pas à la maternelle) et y'a les trousses qui disparaissent…. Et le ninja qui vole sur la feuille.

Rassurez-moi, tout le monde connaît Pedobear ici ? Ooook j'ai un peu métamorphosé Teppei, mais désolé, un grand châtain qui sourit tout le temps d'un air bizarre, et qui propose des BONBONS au premier PETIT gars qu'il rencontre (faut pas draguer les premières années) excusez-moi mais…. Je crie à la pédophilie moi ==

Pour la suite et bien, au malheur de certaines peut-être, j'abandonne l'idée de l'OS triste sur le MidoTaka, parce que plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que ça veut rien dire. Mais j'ai toujours le Kuroko no Facebook à vous proposer (en admettant que je retrouve mes feuilles de brouillon) et l'OS AoSaku dont j'ai écrit deux feuilles en physique (c'est fou ce qu'elle m'inspire cette matière) et… que je dois retrouver dans mon trieur. Après, j'ai pensé à un truc sur Akashi, une song-fic, mais faut voir si c'est faisable d'abord xD et je voulais faire autre chose mais…. Pardon, je ne m'en rappelle plus T.T

Mata ne !


End file.
